Outdoor cooking is an immensely popular activity enjoyed by many people. The burning of combustible fuel pieces from coal to charcoal to wood chips is well known. Common applications include burning charcoal in a backyard barbecue and burning coal lumps in a fireplace.
Commonly, the actual combustible material is sold and stored in bulk containers. For instance, a 10 or 20 lb bag of charcoal can be kept in a consumer's garage next to their barbecue grill. Chunks of coal or wood may also be shipped in heavy bag containers. In each case, a consumer dispenses a portion of the pieces of combustible material to be burned. For instance, the consumer may pour briquettes from a charcoal bag into a grill then arrange them into a solid pyramid.
It is often said that the combustion of these materials is not very efficient. The classic “pile” of charcoal briquettes in a grill burns slowly and inefficiently. This arrangement of charcoal typically requires some accelerant either applied onto or soaked into the briquette mixture. Also, airflow must usually be handled in order to achieve a quick and even burn.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.